Bride of Mal
by Pipper Pines
Summary: When an old enemy returns to take over, Zoey must choose between her friends or her destiny. AU. Zal. Based on Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364.
1. Defeat and Return

**Sorry, peoples. I've been busy lately. Anyway, this idea doesn't come from me. The basis is actually "Bride of Discord" by DisneyFanatic2364. In this version, it's Mal and Zoey who are Discord and Fluttershy. Izzy is Pinkie Pie, Gwen is Rainbow Dash, Dakota is Rarity, Courtney is Applejack, and Sierra is Twilight. Also, Heather is Princess Cadance, Blainely is Celestia, and Leshawna is Luna. Don't kill me, please! In this AU, Mike, Vito, Chester, Manitoba, and Svetlana don't exist. This is my story; I do what I want. Maybe that's why Grojband is in there even though it's not a crossover. Anyway, if you have any questions or comments, PM me or review the story. Here we go.**

Zoey shut her eyes tight as the Elements surrounded Mal. Hopefully, he would be imprisoned for good this time.

His screams subsided as the rainbow did.

"We did it, girls!" Sierra cheered, her crown losing its glow.

"Where's Mal?" Izzy asked.

"We turned him to stone, remember?" Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean, where's his statue?"

"She's right!" Dakota squealed.

"We didn't _kill_ him, did we?" Zoey asked.

"No, at least, I don't think so," Sierra rambled.

Sierra consulted with Blainely, asking her about it.

They discovered Mal had just escaped.

Three years rapidly passed, and they refused to take off the Elements for the first two. They were constantly watching with suspicion. Although the others soon got back into their routines, Zoey's dreams were constantly plagued by Mal.

Three years after Mal's escape, they were on their way to the biggest party of the year. Sierra's blogging had paid off, and now she was a big star. Dakota was often away ever since she had also hit it big in Hollywood. Gwen had married Cameron, to everyone's surprise. Izzy and Courtney had each become reality TV stars. Zoey, however, couldn't get the monstrous teen out of her mind. She had turned out to be a beautiful girl and had many admirers. Every time one asked her out, though, she turned them down.

"Come on, Zoey," Gwen said, trying to cheer up her friend. "You've been down for so long. Mal's gone! We are on our way to the biggest party of the year! Cheer up!"

Leshawna was waiting to greet them at the gate.

"Girls, you are a sight for sore eyes," she said, hugging them. "What's with grumpy?" she asked, seeing Zoey's frown.

"She's still thinking about Mal," Gwen whispered. "She's still having the nightmares."

"He's gone, sweetie," Heather said, coming out. "You don't need to worry about him. Just enjoy yourself."

That night, at dinner, Heather and Alejandro had a big announcement.

"I'm pregnant!" Heather squealed. The other girls squealed and hugged her. A mailman came with a message for Blainely.

"Heather, Leshawna, we are needed at the studio at once. Sierra, you're in charge," she said.

"Be careful," Alejandro told his wife.

"I'll be fine," she said.

The next day, Izzy was helping decorate for the party. Gwen decided that they would have Zoey sing at the party.

"She's got a great voice but refuses to sing in public," she said to Courtney. "This could be just the thing to make her feel better."

"Do you know how many guys ask her out?" Dakota agreed. "She turns them all down. I'm telling you, if that many guys were asking me out, I'd be in heaven."

At the party that night, Mal was there, invisible. He caused only a little chaos.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Sierra asked before Zoey's set. "You're going to hear a song from a very good friend of mine, Zoey!"

"Oh, goody," Mal muttered. "The wimpy little pushover is going to sing." He noticed several guys staring at the stage. "What are they looking at?" His mouth dropped as he saw Zoey. He hadn't seen her in a long time. Her hair was straight back instead of in pigtails. Her dress was a pale blue and her eyes were as brown as a Hershey's bar. A girl who was a miniature version of her was onstage with the band. They began to play "Roar" by Katy Perry.

"_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath,**_

_**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess,**_

_**So I sat quietly,**_

_**Agreed politely.**_

_**I guess that I forgot I had a choice,**_

_**I let you push me past the breaking point,**_

_**I stood for nothing,**_

_**So I fell for everything…"**_

"She's amazing." Mal zapped himself onstage in plain view. He had Zoey in a dip.

"My dear, I had no idea you had such a lovely voice," he told her. The music stopped.

"Get your hands off her!" Gwen yelled. Her friends began to storm the stage. Mal left Zoey and they tackled her by accident.

"Where's Mal?" Dakota asked. He reappeared behind the girl who looked like Zoey.

"And who is this?" he asked, rubbing her head.

"Get away from my sister," Zoey growled. "Laine, come here, sweetie." Laine broke away from Mal and hugged her sister.

"Mal, we're going to turn you to stone!" Sierra yelled.

"Hard to do that without the Elements, Sierra." She touched her head.

"Oh, crap." She attempted to take out her phone, but Mal took it.

"All of you really thought I was gone for good. All except Zoey." He caressed her face.

"Stop it, you jerk!" Laine screamed, launching herself at him. A boy with an orange hat on his head grabbed her by the arm.

"Laines, he's not worth it," the boy said.

"Sorry, Corey. But he is a jerk!"

Corey put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be in big trouble when the others get back!" Izzy said.

"Oh, really?" A mirror appeared. It showed an image of Blainely, Leshawna, and Heather trapped in a cage. Everyone gasped.

"Return my wife to me!" Alejandro growled.

"Oh, I have a few demands, before I do that."

"What are they?" Sierra asked.

"First, if I am to relinquish my hold on the world, I must have a bit of land for my own, to rule and spread my chaos."

"Sounds doable."

"Next, if I am to return Sierra's precious phone, I will need you to agree to never use the Elements against me."

"Never!" spat Courtney.

"We agree to it."

"And if I am to return the girls, I will ask for only a…" His voice trailed off. He hadn't thought about this part. Then he remembered seeing Geoff and Bridgette in the gardens together. She was his wife. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"A bride."

"Who'd marry you?" Dakota hissed.

"Why do you want a bride?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I've found I've been quite lonely during my exile. I want to settle down, get married, maybe raise a few kids."

"You'd be a terrible dad!" Kin yelled.

"Oh, well. You have three days to give me your answer." He disappeared.

On the second night, Zoey had another dream about Mal.

"Why are you here?" she asked, close to tears.

"Oh, Zoey. Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm here because you keep me here."

"Well, I don't want you here. Go away."

He let out a laugh and moved towards her. She woke up screaming. The ginger walked down to the kitchen. Something bumped into her and she heard a crash.

"Zoey!" Courtney said in surprise, helping her shy friend to her feet. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No."

"It's the nightmares again, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I make some peanut butter crackers and we can talk about it?"

They made the snack.

"Now, what's up with your nightmares?"

"Oh, Courtney!" Zoey began sobbing. "I keep thinking about him! He holds me, and he doesn't hurt me, but he scares me." She looked afraid. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Izzy promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to explode."

"I- I'm thinking of…" The rest was inaudible.

"Speak up."

"I-I'm thinking…" It was even quieter.

"Sweetie, spit it out!"

"I'm thinking of going with Mal!" she choked out.

"No way!" Courtney banged her fist on the table. "You can't! You have friends who need you, and your dress shop, and what about Laine?"

"What will happen to Heather, Blainely, and Leshawna if no one comes forth? Blainely won't get through for much longer, Leshawna's probably going to go crazy, and Heather will never have her baby."

"We need help." Courtney got up. "And I know just who to talk to."

**Yeah, I totally left you hanging there! If you've read **_**Bride of Discord**_**, then you know that in the story, Applejack and Fluttershy go to see Zecora in the Everfree forest. However, since there's no Everfree forest, it's Pakhitew Island. Also, instead of the male lead receiving castle ruins, Mal gets Boney Island in the deal. Yes, Sierra gets her phone back and Mal releases control on the world. You'll find out who my Zecora is in the next chapter. Also, since Mal loves chaos, I decided to give him chaotic powers to make the story more interesting. "Roar" belongs to Katy Perry. Oh, and the Izzy Promise? That's mine, suckers! Since Applejack Pinkie Pie Promises to keep Fluttershy's secret, I needed a Promise for the Element of Laughter. I also wanted to add a sibling for Zoey, and Laine from **_**Grojband**_** looks just like her. I will do a sequel to this called **_**Daughter of Evil**_**, which, of course, will be based off **_**Daughter of Discord**_**. To all my fellow bronies and pegasisters, **_**Rainbow Rocks**_** comes out on September 27, 2014! *screams and jumps up and down* SO EXCITED! It looks better than the original **_**Equestria Girls**_** movie. **

** Random Thought Time: Have you ever had cinnamon gum? Have you ever had Coke? If you like them both, try drinking Coke while chewing cinnamon gum. Also, chew gum when driving up a mountain or flying in a plane, so your ears won't pop as much. That's all, folks! **


	2. Readings and Descions

**Two chapters in a week! I'm on fire! Anyway, get ready to meet my Zecora. Pakhitew Island is a good season so far. I can't think of a time when we had more couplings this early in the season. Here's chapter two, just for all of you!**

Courtney and Zoey carefully paddled their boat past Boney Island. The skull on the front of the spooky island gave both girls cases of the shivers.

"Looks like Mal's made himself at home," Courtney said. "Let's keep going."

They continued until they reached Pakhitew Island. Once there, they headed for the treehouse team Ginosawak had once called home. Climbing the rope ladder, they knocked on the door. Dawn opened the door.

"Who is coming to see me? Why, it's dear Courtney and Zoey!" she said. "Won't you both come in with me, and have a cup of soothing tea?"

The two girls followed their friend inside. Her home was a mess, as if all her bottles and tchotchkes had broken. Soon, all three had tea steaming in front of them.

"Now that I've welcomed you two, tell me what's troubling you?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but Mal's back," Courtney said.

"I am well aware the villain is in town, when I returned to find my treehouse upside-down."

"Well, you've heard his demands?"

"It has passed my ear that he has said that he would like a bride to wed?"

"And if someone doesn't come forward by tomorrow, he'll hurt our friends!" Zoey blurted.

"Zoey's thinking of being that girl."

"Ah, this is why you need cheering up! First I will need your teacup." The ginger handed the blonde her cup.

"For a long time, I see, you have been most unhappy. You are plagued by your fear, the very boy who brings you here. But there is a sign of a sun; this sign is a happy one. Mal may be evil, this is true, but he is unhappy, too. He may not be an angel from above, but perhaps all Mal needs is some love."

"So all he wants is someone to love him?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, it's all mumbo jumbo. How can you tell all that from a cup of tea?"

"Now, Courtney, looking up, shall we look in your teacup?"

"No!"

"Really? You don't need help, based on your tea leaf spots, with your conflicting feelings for Scott?"

"How did you-? Never mind. Come on, Zoey, let's go." Courtney grabbed her hand and they left. As they passed Boney Island once again, Zoey let out a giggle.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"What's with you and Scott?" her friend teased.

"Nothing! It's just a schoolgirl crush!"

"How long?"

"Since I met him."

"Court, you should just tell him."

"But he's your cousin! If we're not meant to be and I end it, won't you be mad?"

"Courtney, we're friends. I won't stop because you and my cousin break up."

By morning, Sierra worriedly paced in the hall.

"Time's almost up," she sighed.

"Sierra!" Gwen yelled, running toward her. "It's Zoey! She's gone!"

"Gone?!" Sierra replied.

"She left a note," Dakota said, handing it over.

"She did it! I can't believe it!" Courtney said.

"She did what?" Izzy asked.

Meanwhile, Mal was waiting in the cave he had the stars in. Zoey arrived at the door.

"Hello, Zoey," he said to her. "Come to 'negotiate' some more? I already told you, I'll take a bride and nothing else."

"And a bride you shall have!" Zoey replied.

"Really? Where is she?"

"R-right here."

"Come again?"

"I will be your bride." He stared at her. "If you'd rather have someone else…"

"Now I didn't say I wasn't interested!" He looked her over. "You'll do." He made a box appear. Getting down on one knee, he began, "Zoey, will you—"

"Get away from her, you creep!" Gwen said.

"Oh, can't you see I'm in the middle of a proposal here?" he asked, grabbing Zoey.

"Wait! At least let me say goodbye!" Zoey pleaded.

"We're not going to let you do this, Zoey!" Dakota said. "It's not your destiny to be tied to that monster!"

"It's my destiny, and I can choose it!" Sierra, Izzy, Scott, Alejandro, Laine, Corey, Kin, Kon, and Gwen agreed with Dakota.

"Zoey's right!" Courtney spoke up suddenly. "She can do what she wants! It's her destiny!"

The others realized the brunette was right.

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Zoey sobbed. She hugged each of her friends in turn. When she came to Scott, he threw his arms around her.

"You don't have to do this!" he said.

Laine looked ready to cry.

"I'll miss you so much, sis!" she choked out.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo."

As she said her final goodbye, Mal snapped his fingers and both he and Zoey disappeared. Blainely, Heather, and Leshawna appeared.

"Sierra, Mal found a wife?" Heather asked in surprise.

"Who did he take?" Blainely asked. Sierra started crying.

"Who did he take?" Leshawna asked.

"Zoey! I'm so sorry!" Sierra sobbed. "I should have gone! Now she'll spend the rest of her life with that monster!"

"She sacrificed herself for us?" Heather asked.

Zoey, meanwhile, found herself in front of an ominous looking castle.

"Welcome to my home!" Mal said. "Or should I say, our home?!"

Taking her by the hand, he led her inside. The inside was a bit more welcoming.

"I started preparing for my bride right after I got the place," Mal explained. "Let me show you to your room."

He stopped in front of a beautiful ornate door with a crystal doorknob. The inside of the room was spacious, with a large canopy bed and a beautifully crafted vanity. The room was a beautiful blend of autumn colors.

"The bed's a waterbed," Mal began. "And there's a microwave that will give you any food you want. The closet is full of clothes." She opened her mouth, and then shut it again.

"Thank you," she said after a minute.

After he left, she sunk onto her bed. That night, poor Zoey cried herself to sleep.

**Me:** **I don't like ending chapters on a sad note… but I couldn't think of a better place to end it. I'm sure you want to know why Mal is being so nice. I'll tell you… in the next chapter!**

** Rabel: Pipper, you're such a flake.**

** Me: I know that, Rabel. I can't stop being myself.**

** Rabel: My name is Rabel. I'm Pipper's evil twin. Her "Amy", if you prefer. She's definitely my "Samey".**

** Me: *sticks tongue out***

** Rabel: I'm smarter, prettier, and a better writer.**

** Me: You don't even have an account.**

** Rabel: I don't need to write lame-o fanfictions. I'm better than that. I'm older, more mature.**

** Me: You're older by about 20 minutes, sis. Anyway, I asked you to review my chapters.**

** Rabel: This chapter was better than the first one. By a long shot.**

** Me: And what's that supposed to mean?**

** Rabel: For starters, you let me do some comments at the end. You never let anyone else do comments or updates.**

** Me: True. In truth, I was getting lonely. You may be a pain in the butt, but you're still my sister. If only Amy and Samey would realize that.**

** Rabel: I agree. In fact, I also agree that Amy needs to learn she's actually the mean one.**

** Me: So if you're my "Amy", you're the beauty and the brains, I'm the doer of stuff that stinks? **

** Rabel: Yeah.**

** Me: Fine. Just leave any questions or comments in the review or PM windows.**

** Rabel: Peace out, suckers!**

** Me: *sighs* **


	3. Questions and Dates

**Me: Can it be?**

** The chapters number THREE!**

** Hooray for you!**

** There are no longer two!**

** Rabel: *rolls eyes* Please excuse my pathetic poet of a sister. I think she has brain damage.**

** Me: Okay, do you want to do this yourself? **

** Rabel: Yes. This chapter is the chapter where Mal tries to have the wedding. Courtney needs help. Zoey has been given a talent with animals and she loves them. Miss Puffy Cheeks is her Angel Bunny. Also, my brilliant sister would like to retract a statement from the first chapter. Gwen and Cam are NOT married. This was an error due to a massive brain fart.**

** Me: Cut me some slack! I wasn't thinking!**

** Rabel: That's not unusual.**

** Me: *groans* Please excuse me while I punch the snot out of my sister! Read and Review!**

Zoey woke groggily from her bed.

"What a weird dream!" she murmured to herself. "Mal came back, demanded a bride, and I accepted…" Her voice trailed off as she gazed at her left hand. An amethyst ring glittered there. "I'm engaged to Mal!"

"You called?" he said, appearing in front of her. She squealed. "Now, first things first. We need you to be fitted for your wedding dress."

"What?" She found herself in front of a mirror.

"Now, it may be bad luck for me to see you in your dress before the wedding, but given the circumstances…" Several dresses appeared on her. "Too white. Too blue. Too flowery. Too loose. Too tight." He finally stopped on an ivory-colored dress with blue trimming. The veil had a crown made out of blue topaz and amethyst. "Now that looks good."

"Mal!" Zoey exclaimed. "When is our wedding, anyway?"

"Oh, it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, it's just that, if I ever got married, I'd thought I'd fall in love with him first."

"There's plenty of time for that!"

"You said you wanted a willing bride, right?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"I'd be more willing if we got to know each other first."

"All right. I will ask you a question every night. If you don't give me the answer I want, I'll ask you again the next night."

"And if I give you the answer you want?"

"Well, that will be our wedding night." He gave a little smile. "Come on. Let's go have some dinner."

Zoey found herself at a long banquet table.

"Now, what would you like?"

"Maybe just some chicken salad." The dish appeared in front of her.

"Dressing?"

"Ranch, please." She put it on her salad. Mal had some chicken salad, as well.

"Now, I'm going to ask you my question: do you love me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." He frowned. By that point, Zoey felt even more tired than she had been at her arrival. Now finished with her meal, she excused herself to go to bed.

"Great," Mal said to a duplicate of himself. His duplications had had some difficulties. He had named them Mike, Manitoba, and Vito. "She doesn't love me."

"Give her time," Vito said with a Jersey accent. "She'll be putty in your hands before long."

"How do we even know what this sheila looks like?" Manitoba added. "She could be ugly as a snake for all we know." Mal groaned and summoned a mirror. On the mirror was an image of Zoey, sprawled on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"Dude, what did you do to her?!" Mike asked in surprise.

"She needs a tan, but otherwise, she's a hottie," Vito added.

"She's quite the looker," Manitoba agreed.

"Mal, what did you do?" Mike asked.

"I don't know!" the evil teen said. "All I did was ask her if she loved me. She said no! How is that my fault!?"

"You did take her away from her family and friends," Manitoba sighed. "She needs a bit of time to get used to being here."

The next few days went along fairly smoothly. Mal asked the question every night, and she answered with a polite "no" each time.

On her fifth day there, she refused to come out of her room. Mal didn't try to get her out until evening.

"Oh, Zoey! Your knight in shining armor is here!" He still felt disgusted with the outfit Manitoba had suggested; the armor was hot and stuffy. He looked at the bouquet of lilies in his hand.

He saw her eye through a crack in the door, and then she slammed it shut again.

"Come on," he groaned, the armor disappearing. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes, I can! I have an endless supply of food in here!"

"I really should have rethought the microwave," he muttered. "Come out right now!"

"You're not my mother!"

"Well, I am your future husband, so get used to my demands!"

"Well, I'm your future wife, so get used to my complaints!" she retorted. He teleported her out of her room.

"Well, we're getting married in the morning whether you like it or not!"

"Fine!" She ran back into her room. He put his ear to the door. The sound of her sobs made his heart ache. He definitely needed some help.

Dawn got up from her desk as soon as she heard the knock at the door. She was startled to see Mal on her doorstep.

"Hello, neighbor!" he said. "Sorry about turning your house upside down. Chaos, you know. Can I come in?" She stepped aside to let him in.

"Now why have you come to see me? May I offer you some soothing tea?" she asked, still speaking in rhyme.

"Sure." As soon as he finished, the blonde grabbed his cup.

"For a long time, I see, you have been so lonely. Now, your castle has inside, a girl who has chosen to be your bride."

"Yes, but today she locked herself in her room and won't stop crying."

"Well, her unhappiness should be there, as you've taken her away from ones for whom she cares."

"I know, but I gave her flowers, I gave her gifts, and she still isn't happy!"

"Zoey cannot be won by gifts and jewels. Love and kindness will be your tools."

"Speak English!" Mal snapped, finally losing his patience with her.

"Look, Zoey's the Element of Kindness, right?"

"Yeah."

"So be _nice_ instead of a jerk."

"I don't do nice."

"Look, do you want the girl or not?"

"I want her."

"Then you know what you need to do."

He turned to leave, and then grabbed Dawn by her collar.

"Breath one word of this to anyone and I'll turn you into food for the animals."

"Understood. Now just do some good." She had begun to speak in rhyme again. He dropped her, and then left.

"Zoey?" he said kindly, knocking on her door.

"What do you want now?" she asked, her voice dry and cracked.

"Look, you don't have to marry me tomorrow."

Silence.

"And I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" The words caught her attention. She opened the door. Her eyes were red from crying. Her hair was a mess.

"Look, I'm sorry that I was so unkind. Let me make it up to you."

Meanwhile, Courtney and Scott were chasing down Zoey's pets, which were out of control.

"I wish they would just disappear!" Scott growled. They all disappeared. "I didn't mean it!" A letter floated into Courtney's hands. They took it to Sierra.

"It's from Mal," Courtney told her friends.

_"Dear Zoey's friends,_

_ Do not look for the animals. They are with their owner._

_ Mal._

"Why'd he use letters from a magazine?" Gwen asked.

"To disguise his identity," Izzy said. "But he signed his name. And we know who he is, 'because he has Zoey…"

Mal, however, wasn't thinking about his bride's friends at that moment. He led her out of the castle, covering her eyes. He let her look as soon as they got to the spot. Mal saw her mouth drop open.

In front of them was the most beautiful garden ever. Plants of every type were inside. Animals ran to and fro. A gazebo loomed over a lake.

"Now, keep in mind, all of this is yours," Mal said. She didn't move, didn't speak.

_She hates it!_ he thought, slapping himself mentally. To his surprise, she suddenly grabbed him in a hug.

"Mal, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Her smile was so wide, so happy, that Mal realized he would do anything to keep that smile.

"Shall we have dinner outside tonight?" he asked.

A picnic blanket appeared inside the gazebo. Mal escorted her to the spot. They had a peaceful meal. Zoey, after she had finished, heard a frantic squeaking behind her. Turning around, she spotted her hamster, Miss Puffy Cheeks, or Cheeks.

"Cheeks!" she squealed. The little rodent jumped into her hands, then blew a raspberry at Mal. Before he could retaliate, Zoey scolded her pet.

"Cheeks, be nice." She then turned to Mal. "Sorry. Cheeks is overprotective."

"It's fine." As the sun went down, the couple headed inside.

A few days later, Zoey was out feeding her animals. Mal watched her from a tree.

"What should I give her as a gift? A necklace? Some roses?" he murmured to himself, taking his eyes off her for a moment.

"How about some privacy?" She startled him. Mal fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." She came down and helped him up.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I've noticed you watching me several times. Now that I've caught you, why don't you help me with the animals?"

"Sure." He felt her hand touch his own. Some food was poured into it.

"All right! Come on, everyone! Time to eat!"

"Here." Mal tossed the food on the ground. The animals refused to eat it. "Oh, come on! It's food!" Zoey glared at him.

"You have to be gentler." She poured food into her own hand. She lowered it to the ground. Several of the creatures came and got some from her hand. "Now you try." He followed what she had done. They came and ate the food.

Zoey was happy with Mal, though she didn't love him quite yet. Whenever she was alone, however, she felt watched. Not only that, she missed her friends terribly.

One afternoon, she and Mal were chatting in her room. All of a sudden, she remembered how much she missed her friends. Mal was startled as she burst into tears.

"Zoey, I thought we were past this."

"I just miss my friends. I want to see them, even for a moment." Mal left, then came back with a beautiful handheld mirror.

"Say the name of anyone, and this mirror will show you the person you asked for."

"Courtney." Mal left Zoey on her own. Courtney was cooking something.

Zoey watched her friends until she couldn't anymore from emotion. As Sierra's image left the mirror, Zoey felt a stab of pain in her heart.

That night, she had her usual nightmare about Mal. She woke up screaming, and Mal was by her side in an instant.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he rushed.

"It was just a nightmare," Zoey said, still shivering.

"Mind telling me what it was about?" He sat down on her bed.

"Well, it was… um… about… you."

"Me?" His face twisted into anger. She cowered. "I'd better leave you, then! After all, you don't want to see the very cause of your nightmares!"

"Mal, no!" She grabbed his arm before he could do anything else. "You're not the Mal from my nightmares!" This statement calmed him down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, right after you escaped, I began having the nightmares. It was more like reliving that time. It was only like that for a few months though. Then it changed. You started to come after me, not changing me, and just touching me."

Mal wasn't sure what to do. He thought for a few moments, then gave her a smile.

"How about tomorrow night we go out?"

"Out where?"

"Outside of Boney Island. Maybe Pakhitew?"

"Really? But you're not supposed to leave!"

"Who will know?"

Both began preparing the next morning. While Zoey simply needed to get together an outfit for the date, Mal needed to brush up—okay, take a crash course—in dating and etiquette.

"Now, ya need to be as polite as possible. Give her plenty of compliments," Manitoba said.

"What about if she asks questions?" Mike pointed out.

"Just be honest with her," Manitoba told Mal.

"Be yourself. The good one, not the freak show who conjured us up," Vito added.

Mal, after mastering etiquette, began searching through Zoey's past. He loved watching her lose her mind after being knocked off a cliff.

Zoey was having a consultation with Cheeks.

"How about this one?" she asked, pulling out an orange dress. Cheeks shook her head, as if to say, "A: It clashes with your hair. B: Why do you bother looking nice for that creep?"

"Cheeks, I am going to spend eternity with him, so I may as well learn to like him. Now will you stop being a pain in the butt and help me out?" Cheeks scurried over to the closet and began rifling through the clothes.

At 7 on the dot, Mal was just outside Zoey's room.

"Keep calm. You look great. She'll look great. This night will be per—"

"Mal?"

His mouth dropped open. Her dress was a beautiful blend of red and gold. The sleeves were ruffled at the ends, and her hair was curled in an elegant style.

"You don't like it? I can change—" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, it's perfect! Here." He handed her a bouquet of roses. She took them with a shy smile.

"I don't have room, though." She looked sorry. Mal made a new table and vase appear. The bouquet was in the vase. He took one of the pink flowers and tucked it behind her ear.

The duo found themselves in a clearing on Pakhitew with a pavilion and a gazebo. After a romantic dinner, Mal asked Zoey to dance.

"But there's no—" she began, but was cut off as music began to play. Mal and Zoey began to waltz. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn watching from afar." They danced a while longer, then they sat down on a bench.

"Zoey?" Mal said after they had watched the stars for a while.

"Yes, Mal?"

"Do you love me?"

She was a bit startled. He had stayed true to his word, asking every night, but she wasn't ready to get married yet.

"I'm sorry Mal, but no." He looked hurt. "I mean, not yet. I'll be here for all eternity, so I will eventually."

Before either could say another word, not able to control their own actions, they kissed. When they stopped, they headed back to the castle, Mal putting the clearing back to normal.

"Well… Good night." Zoey headed for her room.

Mal did a victory dance in his room.

"What're you so happy about?" Manitoba asked.

"We kissed!" Mal cheered. He suddenly stopped when he realized what was happening.

"I've fallen in love with her."

**Me: *wipes hand* Now that Rabel is behaving, I can have more focus. Weren't some of those scenes just adorable?**

** Rabel: Owww! Sis! You're psycho! **

** Me: That's what they said about Mal, yet look where he is.**

** Rabel: Yeah, engaged to a girl who doesn't even love him yet.**

** Me: You're ready for the next chapter?**

** Rabel: How long is this story anyway?**

** Me: Three more to go after this.**

** Rabel: Yay! Read and Review!**


	4. Birthdays and Battles

**Me: After this, there are only two chapters to go. *sigh***

** Rabel: I always get choked up at—**

** Me: Wrong chapter, sis.**

** Rabel: Oops! Anyway, this chapter is mostly exciting; with a bit of fluff to keep it balanced. Also, isn't it cute how Mal keeps denying his feelings for Zoey?**

** Me: Yeah, super cute! Oops, we need to get going with the chapter. **

** Rabel: Can't we be up a little longer? Maybe we can post this chapter before midnight!**

** Me: Only if I can type fast.**

** Rabel: You're better than me at typing.**

** Me: Okay. Let's get this done. By the way, I am in no way held legally responsible if Mal seems out of character. Same goes for anyone else.**

Zoey awoke in her bed, thinking about the night before. Today was important, but why?

"Happy Birthday, my dear!" Mal said, appearing with a plate of waffles. Of course! It was her birthday. "Now, since it's your day, we'll do whatever you want." She thought for a minute.

"How about you and I just do something together?" He gave a smile.

After trying (and failing, on Mal's part) to bake a cake, Zoey baked a perfect one. It was too big for just them.

"Make a wish," Mal told her as he lit the last candle. She blew them all out. "Now, I can make it come true."

"I want my friends and family to visit," she blurted. "If you do that, I promise I'll marry you whenever you want. Just let them visit me today. Please?" She fixed him with her puppy-dog eyes.

Izzy was sobbing at where Zoey had lived before her engagement to Mal. They had been going to throw her a surprise party. Even Amy, usually the least sensitive of the group, was crying. A letter floated onto Samey's head.

_"You are all invited to Zoey's birthday party. Starting now."_

The group, which included Zoey's friends and family, found themselves in front of Mal's castle. Heading inside, they found a beautiful garden full of Zoey's animals. Izzy darted ahead, tackling a certain redhead.

"Zoey!" she cheered.

"Hi, everyone," Zoey said. Scott began looking her over.

"He hasn't hurt you?" he asked.

"No, he's actually been very sweet to me."

"I don't trust him," Sugar said, crossing her arms. Ella looked relieved.

"He wouldn't mind if I sang, would he?" she asked.

"I think he wouldn't," Mal said, appearing behind Samey. She let out a squeal of surprise.

"Oh, um, there's another reason I asked you all here. In order for you all to visit on my birthday, Mal and I are getting married tomorrow." Everyone gasped.

"That ain't fair!" Sugar said. "We get to see her for the first time in a month, and you're just gonna lock her away again."

"Sugar!" Amy snapped. "Look on the bright side. At least we get to see Zoey."

The party continued until Zoey went to talk to her friends and family in her room.

"So do you like him?" Samey asked.

"Yeah," Zoey answered, blushing.

"Do you love him?" Laine asked.

"Well, I—"

"He's kept her locked up! Of course she doesn't love him!" Amy said. It became too much for poor Zoey. Out of hope to keep them from all arguing, she screamed,

"NO, I DON'T LOVE HIM!" She clamped her hand over her mouth once she realized what she had said. In tears, she ran from her room.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Courtney said.

"Courtney," Scott began, but she cut him off.

"Especially you!" She ran to comfort Zoey.

"So," Mal said, facing his bride. "You don't love me at all?"

"Mal, let me explain—"

"It was your friends and family."

"What are you doing?"

"They've brainwashed you. I can fix that." Mal began to chant quietly. Zoey's eyes went from their chocolate brown to a purple. Gwen spotted Mal doing it.

"Stop that!" she said, attacking Mal.

"Zoey, please escort them from our home," Mal instructed her.

"Yes, my love," Zoey replied mechanically.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Sugar said, getting ready to fight. The group began to attack. Grojband together tried to use their sound to overwhelm him but to no avail.

"You monster!" Samey said. She and Amy got into cheerleader mode along with Sky.

"Hey now don't think you're gonna win,

Our team'll take you for a spin!"

All three performed triple handsprings and kicked him hard in the face.

"That's it!" Mal roared. "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Using his chaotic powers, he did various things to each person who defied him. Finally, he was up high, holding Laine by the shirt, getting ready to drop her. He let go. Her screams alerted everyone and broke Mal's spell on Zoey. She let out a gasp as she caught her little sister.

"You broke my spell…" Mal murmured. He then remembered what was happening. "For some reason, I'm more attracted to you now!" He trapped everyone but Zoey in a cage. "Now that they're out of the way, we can be alone together forever." He caressed her face, only to have her slap his hand away.

"How could I ever love you? You trap my friends and the only family I have left, you try to force me to love you, and you still expect me to marry you now?"

"You're still mine!" Ropes began to tie Zoey to a chair. Sugar busted out of the cage. Mal built up a magic spell and fired at her. Zoey leapt between Sugar and the blast and it hit her.

"NO!" Mal screamed. He released them, then ran to Zoey's side. "Please be okay!"

"So…" Gwen said.

"Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" His face was twisted in so much pain and rage. Zoey got up after he healed her and headed toward her room. "You too!" The ring disappeared from her finger. "You can go." She left.

Three days later, they were on their way to Hollywood for a reunion. Zoey had been sadder than ever since returning home. No attempt to cheer her up worked.

While in Hollywood, Zoey had a dream. She was in her garden at Mal's castle.

"Zoey," Mal's voice said. She saw him lying in the grass. He appeared to be hurt.

"Mal!" she said. She rushed to his side.

"Oh, Zoey, at least I got to see your face one more time before I died," he said.

"Don't say that," she sobbed. "You'll be fine! Please be fine!"

She woke up with tears streaming down her face. She headed down to the kitchen and found Courtney making a snack.

"Couldn't sleep?" Courtney asked, handing one of the snacks to her friend.

"I was thinking about Mal," Zoey said, sniffling. "Courtney, do you think Mal loves me?"

"I know he does."

"But he let me go."

"If you love something, let it go."

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey's eyes widened. "He really does love me! And I love him!" She heard a gasp from the doorway and saw her friends there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"You and Mal are in love!" teased Amy.

"You have to tell him," Samey said.

"We need to get you ready!" Sugar said.

**Me: Wasn't really planning that one…**

** Rabel: …**

** Me: Come on! You normally won't shut up! You have nothing to say?!**

** Rabel: I loved that one! Four down, two to go!**

** Me: What she said. Read and Review!**


	5. Attacks and Apologies

**Me: Is anyone else excited for this chapter?**

** Rabel: ME! I'M EXCITED! *fangirl screams***

** Me: Anyone else?**

** Rabel: We are so close to being done here! Then we can move on to other projects.**

** Me: You know that we're not quite done with this universe yet, right?**

** Rabel: I know that.**

** Me: Are you sure?**

** Rabel: Cross my heart and hope to explode.**

"Sugar, don't you think this dress is a little too fancy for canoeing and hiking?" Zoey asked. The dress was similar to the one she had been wearing when Mal returned, only it was more sparkly. The sleeves went down to her elbows.

"There's no such thing as too fancy!" Sugar said, crossing her arms. Upon their arrival on Boney Island, they silently slipped through the woods. It wasn't until they were halfway to Mal's castle that they realized they were being watched. Sets of glowing yellow eyes watched from the shrubs. A mutant beaver came out, followed by another and another until the group was hopelessly outnumbered.

"You go!" Gwen said, picking up a rock. "Get Zoey to Mal!" Sugar obliged and picked up her smaller friend. Unfortunately, the duo was separated. The beavers went after only Zoey and Sugar. While Sugar was still able to run away, Zoey found herself at a dead end.

"HELP!" she screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

Mal was picking petals off a daisy.

"She doesn't love me, she loves me less, she loves me even less!" He threw the now petal less flower across the garden. In the distance, he heard a faint, "HELP!" It was Zoey's voice. Just a hallucination. It came again, louder this time.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME!" This was no figment of his overactive imagination! It was Zoey.

Everyone knows, in nature, when a male's mate is threatened, he will go in full protective mode. This is just what happened to Mal. He teleported in front of her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your size and species?" he growled. He snapped his fingers and the beaver was no longer mutated; it was a normal beaver. The same thing happened to all the others. When the last beaver had scurried off into the woods, he turned to Zoey.

"What were you thinking?!" Mal raged at her. "Coming to Boney Island by yourselves! You could have been—" His words were cut off as his former bride threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, bursting into tears. "I just came out here to apologize, and then my friends all got attacked because of it."

"Um, hello?" Samey said. "We need some help over here!" Gwen, Izzy, and Sierra were all hurt pretty badly.

"Mal, can you help them?"

"I can try." With a snap of his fingers, they found themselves in Mal's castle. "Let's see. Gwen and Sierra each have sprained ankles, Gwen has a broken wrist, and Escope here has two broken ribs."

"Escope? Haven't heard that on in years!" Izzy tried to laugh, but then let out a cry of pain.

"Don't laugh; it'll only make the pain worse." Mal snapped his fingers, and the three injured girls were healed.

"Can I laugh now?" Izzy didn't wait for an answer and giggled. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

While everyone else explored the castle, Mal and Zoey sat alone in her room.

"I loved you that final night. You know, the night before my birthday," Zoey told him.

"Why did you lie?"

"I just wasn't ready for marriage."

"And now?"

"Mal, I'm still not ready."

Mal got on one knee. Zoey's friends watched through the keyhole.

"Zoey, would you be my… girlfriend?"

"Oh, COME ON!" Izzy yelled. "We thought you were proposing."

"I don't think either of us is ready to get married quite yet," Zoey stated bluntly.

Now that Mal and Zoey could date freely, Mal had to prove he had changed. Needless to say, it took a comet to prove his reform. After diverting a deadly disaster, he was trusted to aid in the world's affairs.

A year after they had begun dating again, Mal and Zoey were on a picnic lunch, the way they had on their first date.

"Zoey, I love you," Mal said. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" As she took the ring, she noticed an engraving.

_To my one and only Zoey, you are the love of my life._ It was cheesy, but sweet.

**Me: Yahoo! One chapter to go! Next time, we'll see the wedding. Oh, and to clarify a few things: A: Zoey and Laine are orphans, but Zoey is Laine's legal guardian. B: I am a sucker for a good romance story, and "Bride of Discord" is one of my favorites. C: There will be a sequel called "Daughter of Mal". D: I have a contest for all of you! If you can correctly name all of my siblings AND submit a picture of your OC zip lining, your OC will be featured in a future story about zip lining. **

** Rabel: Yes. Some are obvious, some are not. I hope many people enter the contest. We're done with this relatively short chapter, since the wedding deserved a chapter all its own! Aw! How cute! We'll be at the wedding, right?**

** Me: Duh!**

** Rabel: Can I catch the bouquet?**

** Me: No. We're too young.**

** Rabel: Aw, muffin tops!**

** Me: Nice Sugar impression! **

** Rabel: Thanks! **


	6. Weddings and Conclusions

**Me: And now, the moment we've been building to for five days… the wedding. Bet "Bride of Discord" fans saw this coming! **

** Rabel: I always get choked up at weddings!**

** Me: *sniffles* Yeah!**

** *both burst into tears***

** Rabel: We should get on with the final chapter of this fabulous story!**

** Me: This isn't the end for this AU, oh no no no! Keep watch for the sequel!**

Zoey let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry!" Sugar said, pulling a clump of cherry-colored hair out of the brush. "Your hair just has so many darn tangles in it that it's hard to brush it!" After another clump came out, Sugar frowned. "It looks like three cats had a fight in there."

"I was just so nervous!" Zoey squealed. "I tossed and turned all night."

"No wonder you were wearing this thing," Amy said, holding up a large hat.

After fixing Zoey's hair up in a bun, Sierra straightened her friend's beautiful veil. A knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?" Dakota called through the door.

"It's Scott," came the reply.

Courtney slipped out the door. She was essentially the best "man" of the wedding, since Mal still didn't have a lot of friends and Scott, as Zoey's closest living male relative, had to walk his cousin down the aisle, and Courtney had been the first to support the match. Scott stopped and stared at the brunette. Her dress was the color of a sky on a sunny day. Her hair was curled at the tips and framed her face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Mal," Scott answered. Seeing Zoey peering at him, he lowered his voice. "He's getting cold feet." Courtney groaned and ran toward Mal's room.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be getting married!" he said, pacing back and forth. "I'm a creature of solitude."

"Sure, and Zoey's not a very sensitive clothing designer who's had enough guys hurt her," Courtney said from the doorway. "Mal, you have to this. Zoey will be—"

"Relieved from having to ever be with me?"

"Heartbroken." He gulped. "If you don't marry her, some other person will get to marry her, settle down, have a few kids…"

"You can do this!" Mal told himself.

"I can't do this!" he said at the altar. Courtney whacked the back of his head.

_Why am I here?_ he thought to himself as the doors opened for the bride. His heart skipped a beat as his reason walked down the aisle. Laine was her sister's maid of honor, of course, and each bridesmaid carried a bouquet of lilies.

"Dearly beloved," Sierra began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mal Greenberg and Zoey Prescott…" The wedding went without a hitch. At the reception, the DJ, Beardo, played a rendition of "Roar", which the couple considered their song.

"May I cut in?" Justin asked Mal. Mal smiled. Then he shoved Justin into the pond. A bunch of people burst out laughing. Zoey spotted her sister dancing with Corey.

"Hey, Laine," she said. "Did you see Mal just now?"

"Yeah! That was hilarious!" Laine burst out laughing.

Zoey threw her bouquet, and it landed in Gwen's hands. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"You'd look pretty in a wedding dress," Cam complimented her. "Speaking of which, there's something I want to ask you."

"Congrats!" squealed a girl to Mal and Zoey. She had light brown hair, strikingly green eyes, and her dress was a lovely pink. Beside her was an identical girl with brown eyes and a sky blue dress.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pipper, and this is my sister, Rabel!" the girl introduced. Rabel nodded.

Mal noticed a certain blonde hanging around the cake.

"Greetings, you two, and salutations. I offer sincerest congratulations," Dawn said.

"We have so much to thank you for!" Zoey squealed.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked. "I never told you!"

"Never told me what?"

"That I went to Dawn for advice and she told me how to win you over."

"That's weird, because _I_ went to Dawn for advice and she told me my destiny lied with you… Hey! Did you see this coming?"

"Nice to see you finally catch up. Why do you think I set you up?"

"But she- I mean, what?"

As the newlyweds got into the limo, shouts of good luck could be heard. When they were back at the castle, Mal carried Zoey into their room.

"Good night, my Zoey."

"Good night, Mal."

He clapped twice and turned off the lights.

**Me: *victory dances with sister***

** Rabel: We're done! We're done! Oh, yeah! We're done!**


End file.
